In Which Blaine is Bored and Plays DressUp
by sleepinnude
Summary: Kurt takes forever getting ready for the Rachel Berry Houseparty Trainwreck Extravaganza. Blaine finds a way to entertain himself.


**Title:** In Which Blaine is Bored and Plays Dress-Up  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own for naught.  
><strong>Inspiration:<strong> Someone requested it on tumblr and I am nothing if not an approval-whore.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> What it says on the tin is what you get, yeah? XD

* * *

><p>The party started at seven which, not that it truly mattered, was gone an hour ago. Blaine showed up at Kurt's house at six-thirty. He spent that time between then and now, flopped over Kurt's bed, watching with an amused smile as Kurt shuffled through his closet, springing back and forth between clothing options.<p>

"It's just… I mean, this is first real opportunity I've had to put together an outfit," he's saying, flicking hanging aside and frowning at every option, "where it will be seen and appreciated." He tugs out a dark red cardigan and inspects it a moment before pulling a face and tossing it aside.

It lands just a few inches from Blaine's head on the bed and he's about to make some teasing comment about putting his eye out when he notices how soft the material of the sweater is. Tilting his head up a little, he realizes, with a soft blush, that it smells like Kurt too. Grinning, he pulls it on over his own striped, long-sleeve tee. He tugs it into place and then looks down, appraising himself. _Not bad_, he thinks.

And if he's honest, he's a little nervous. This is his first time really _meeting_ Kurt's friends. Sure, he knew Mercedes and Rachel all right and he had interacted somewhat with the others on Valentine's Day. But this was just different somehow.

Blaine was tossed from his thoughts by a flippy bit of material slapping him in the face. "Hey!" he protests, pulling the article away. And then he realizes that it's a skirt. His eyes skim to Kurt's hips and lower, imagining the boy in said skirt. Shaking that image away (because they were _friends_ and he was _trying not to ruin this _and picturing doing indecent things to your friend whilst they wear a skirt would probably be on the track to ruining things), he rocks back, lifting his hips and fitting the skirt over the jeans his wearing, pleats falling just above his knee. _Huh. _He sat up, donning a goofy expression, waiting for Kurt to turn around and see him.

Instead, Kurt continues to swear under his breath at his wardrobe and tosses an airy, blue scarf adorned with skulls aside. It's ornamental, not meant to keep anyone warm, but as Blaine pulls the soft material through his fingers, he can't help but think of "Well, Blaine loves football. I love scarves." He winds the accessory around his neck with a sassy toss at the end. And now it's a game and he just has to see what else Kurt will throw his way.

"Okay, this is it!" Kurt finally announces and it's coming on eight-thirty. He's wearing what he was his first thought for the outfit that night and that just figures, but at least he's ready now. Turning to Blaine, he throws his hands out to the side a little, grinning wide. "What do—" Kurt stops there before his eyes land on Blaine and… Well, honestly, he has no words.

Blaine has layers and layers of clothes on, all rejects from Kurt's closets and some things that were never being considered in the first place, were just moved out of the way. Among many other things, Kurt can place one of his skirts, two scarves, a cap, a military-chic jacket, a bright sky-blue blazer, several bow ties and, with his own shoes kicked to the side, the Lady Gaga monster heels. And, he's grinning wider than anything.

"What," Kurt starts out, disbelief on his face and in his tone, "did you do to yourself?"

Blaine grin goes sheepish and he mimics Kurt's little _tada!_ gesture. Except his seems to be punctuated by a question mark rather than an exclamation mark. "I got bored?" he gives as his reasoning.

Kurt tries to be exasperated and irritated (because _no one_ wears his clothes, _no_) but honestly Blaine just looks entirely…adorable. And when he stands and tries to take a step, Kurt breaks into giggles. "Okay, stop," he says, holding up his hands.

Blaine does, wobbling, but shifts his hips a little to send the skirt swaying. "I like this," he says, eyes sparkling.

Kurt swallows and works hard at not letting his smile falter. "You are ridiculous," is what he ends up saying. "Now, come on. We're getting to be way beyond fashionably late and I already had to bribe Finn just to let us go with him."

Blaine, unflappable as ever, just send Kurt a smile and begins removing layer by layer, setting each article carefully out on Kurt's bed as it comes off. He's down to just the skirt and is undoing the burgundy cardigan when Kurt stops him.

"Actually," he says, cocking his head a little. "Leave that. That looks good."

Blaine beams at him and keeps the sweater on, leaning over to slide the skirt off. And Kurt looks away because… _Well_. But then they're both ready and dressed and smiling and Kurt, for once, leaves the mess in his room. They step into the hall and Kurt calls for Finn, letting him know they can leave.

"Finally," Blaine teases under his breath.

"Kurt shoots him a look and fakes a lofty expression. "Well, excuse me, but not all of us can just step out of bed looking like a Hipster Prince or something." And then he descends down the stairs, leaving Blaine to trot after him asking if he really looks like a "Hipster Prince" and he doesn't right? What if he put the skirt on again, huh Kurt? That would make him less "hipster," right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think, please. ^^  
>-sleepinnude<p> 


End file.
